1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to frying machines; and, more particularly, to a self contained frying machine for producing a fried food product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of machines are known in the prior art for frying food products. Generally, such machines reconstitute dehydrated food products into a dough mixture, then cut the mixture into predetermined shaped pieces and fry the same.
Prior art devices have had problems in turning out a delectable non-oily food product in a quick, repetitive and efficient manner. Some prior art devices require much maintenance and attention and are thus not useful where inexperienced operators are involved.
There is thus a need for a frying machine which turns out a delectable non-oily food product in a quick and repetitive manner.